the night will always win
by Hammyham9
Summary: The summer after we left Cath after Fangirl. Cath and Levi are attempting to survive a long distance relationship over the summer, and Cath is still battling her fear of intimacy. Please review!


'So let me get this straight, you're still carrying your V-card? Seriously, it didn't even take you this long to pass your driving test.' Wren's voice sounded muffled from under Cath's pillow. Cath didn't want to listen to this.

'Cath come on, stop ignoring me!' Wren sounded like she was above water, whilst Cath was hidden underneath, which was usually how Cath felt anyway.  
Cath certainly didn't want to talk about this, not even with Wren.

'Fine,' Wren huffed. 'I'll be downstairs watching Westworld with Dad if you want to talk later.'

Cath heard her shove off of her twin bed opposite, and the sounds of her light steps as she left the room and went downstairs. Cath knew she never sounded that light as she walked, even though they effectively had the same body. But she was clumsier, her body less oriented, never doing what she willed it to.

Which was specifically the problem. She thought back to last Tuesday…

Cath and Levi hadn't seen each other for three weeks. He'd been working on the farm, and she was attempting to get a submission for a writing competition in. It would give her some much needed extra money if she won, and would look good when she graduated and tried to get a job. It wasn't going well, and she looking forward to the distraction that Levi was. Her dad had dropped her off on the way to a work trip he was attending. She'd written on the way there, her laptop not quite fully open on her lap, her dad singing softly to the radio and every so often agreeing or disagreeing with the radio DJ.

Levi had already been up working all day, and he'd looked tired as he walked her up to the room she'd be staying in. It was a small room, a queen sized bed, a small dresser and a lamp on a bedside table being entirely enough furniture for it. Levi stood in the doorway, bouncing from foot to foot, far too much energy, and…just Levi-ness for this doll-sized room.

'So, I was thinking we could drive into town tomorrow? It's not exactly the most exciting place in the world, but there's this town museum that could be fun.' Levi carded his fingers through his hair as he spoke, and he seemed nervous, which made Cath's insides feel warm. Awkwardness was usually her thing. 'I mean it's not the Tractor Museum-'

Cath cut him off. 'Levi, I don't care what we do, I'm just glad we're here together.' She blushed as said it, and he walked towards her. She looked down, as he took her hand.

'Cath…' he said very quietly. Entirely too quietly for Levi. She looked up through her eyelashes, and she saw him swallow, his throat doing that bobbing thing that made her feel all weird and lightheaded. She bit her lip, unsure whether the unbidden thoughts would be better willed away or acted upon.  
'I've really missed you. I know we've spoken every day, but it's not the same as seeing you.' He placed his finger underneath her chin and gently lifted it up. 'You're happy to see me right?' he asked, looking slightly uncertain. Levi always looked sure of everything.

'Yes, of course,' she smiled, wanting to reassure him. His face did his trademark megawatt smile as he leant down to kiss her. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could hear him breathing, and feel his shallow breaths on her face, but it didn't feel weird, and instead, rather nice. He still hadn't kissed her, and she smiled, rolling her eyes, as she straightened in his arms and brought herself taller to cross the distance between them. It was only a few centimetres, but it felt like miles. Her lips brushed his, gently, and after a moment, his lips began to move against hers, and he brought his head slightly lower. She pressed her lips harder against his, and Levi deepened the kiss. Cath heard a throaty moan, and realised it was her throat it emanated from, urging him on, whilst his fingers pressed harder on her waist and he pulled her closer against him.

'Levi!' The two of them jumped slightly away from each other at the sound of his mother's shout from downstairs. 'Have you done putting Cath's bags down?' Gracie-Lynn's excited to meet her.' The noise of a small child squealing could be heard over Levi's mother's voice.

Levi cleared his throat, his hands loosened from around her waist, yet he'd not fully let go. 'Yeah, we'll just be a minute!'

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly.

'It's ok, she said shyly, back to looking at the floor. She looked up again. 'I really have missed you, Levi.'

He smiled again, even wider than before, which seemed impossible. He caught his hand in hers, kissed her on the forehead, and they went down the wooden stairs together…

Back in her room, hidden under the pillow, Cath shook her head. But it wasn't that which had been bothering her. It was what was happened afterwards. No, she didn't want to think about it anymore. If she left now, she could catch the rest of Westworld. She liked to talk through theories with her dad and Wren afterwards, and it'd only get spoiled for her otherwise.

She hauled herself off the bed and went to sit downstairs.

'Wow, girls, I think I need a coffee after that. My heads more confused than ever!' Cath and Wren's dad was slumped in his chair. He'd actually put his laptop down to work, which was a miracle in itself considering how work focussed he was at the moment.

As he left the room to go to the kitchen, Cath shouted after him. 'Use the de-caff, it's 11 PM! You'll not sleep otherwise!'

They heard him grumble something inaudible from the kitchen. Wren raised an impeccably tweezed eyebrow. 'You know he'll still have the regular coffee, right? This new cheeseburger in a can account is taking it out of him…' Wren tilted her head. 'I wish he could get a job for something I want. Why is it always something so gross?'

'It could be worse. At least it's not cheese Gravioli.' Cath involuntarily shuddered. 'I don't why I bother, he never listens.' Cath snuggled down deeper into the sofa, a fleecy blanket with Simon Snow on covering her knees.

Wren turned her back against the armrest, so she was facing Cath, and cocked her head. 'Because you're a worrier. Speaking of that actually…' she trailed off and Cath hid her face in her hands.

'Seriously, why will you not leave this?'

'Because you tell me everything!'

'No I don't!'

'Yes, you do. Everything important.' Cath could feel Wren watching her, even if she couldn't see her.

Cath moved her head to stare at the ceiling.

Wren's voice softened. 'Come on. Something is clearly bothering you. And if it's bothering you, then it's bothering me. Cath, please talk to me.'

Cath took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. It wasn't total darkness, the light still coming through her closed eyelids. But it was as close as she could right now. 'Fine. But not here. When we go to bed.'

'Ok. Later then.' Wren gave up, and picked up the remote to find something new to watch.


End file.
